deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ash and Pikachu vs. TK and Patamon/@comment-10601551-20170104101841/@comment-10601551-20170106111010
I meant MagnaAngemon ! --- Seriously , You using a made up calc that based on wrong feat. It claim all Perfect/Ultimate Digimon are Mach 2000 because A Mega Digimon MaloMystomon opened up a portal and tried to cover the world with darkness. Even though Silphymon or Imeridramon did not outspeed and dough MaloMystomon Darkness attack ! MaloMystomon was defeated when Non-DigiDestned Children found their dream and that weaken MaloMystomon and start deleting him bit by bit . Its like claim Ghost girl opened a Portal to Underworld in DP Series so all Pokemon move Mach 3000 speed. There are lot of stupid Calc like that proving Pikachu to be over Mach 1900! Thses Calc are never accepted as Proof and I'm surprise that you resort to these. HerculeKabuterimon is the only DigiDestined Digimon confirm to fly at SuperSonic Speed in his Official entry . --- Yggdrasil never reset real world. In Saver , It was malcfuntioned Computer that gone out of control and thought it would control Human World like Digital world. All he actually did was firing miselle and destroy various building . It never actually reset anything in Human world. In fact , It was proven multiple time that Yggdrasil calculation are WRONG and its incapable of understanding Emotion . Digital world was born from the Network from Digital device (Confirmed in Tri) So obviously the World would be run by a Host computer like Yggdrasil or Homeostasis . However , that doesn't mean Human world is a computer game that a computer can reset with a click of a button. Baguramon not just needed the code Crown , He also needed another Digimon to cut a hole in Space for him to invade . Quatzmon needed 3 month to Spread Digi-quataz (a Separate Space between Human & Digital World) and Merge Human world with it before he could do anything. 3 Month is enough time for Bunch of Unwon (M03) to crystilize the entire world unless they were stop by other Legendary like Creation Tri . --- How do you know that Digital Earth has same mass as Our earth. Because Frontier pretty much confirm that Digital Earth is HOLLOW inside unlike our world that has a molten core in the center . It was also confirm in Hunlongmon's official entry. Not to mention , BunchoLeomon used Burst Energy to create a piller that halt Digital earth clashing on our world and other Royal knight only hold that. --- All SkullGreymon did was destroy a Dark Tower that any champion Digimon can destroy. Pikachu's regular Thundervolt destroyed a Mountain like Object in my gif and That Z-move is way more power then that. --- What Powersclaing ? Most of them are made up by you ! Also , WarGreymon didn't destroyed the building ! All we seen was a large explosion in the roof but it never confrimed that ether the roof or building was destroyed ! Pikachu did explosion like that all the time. --Neo wasn't defeated ! He surrended after feeling the bond between the Protagonist and his partner. Also , We can use Chimchar to beat Dialga but that doesn't mean Chimchar and other 1st stage starter are Universal level. Hack we can claim all the Pokemon in Pokken Tournament to be planetary since they stoppeda Planet busting Mewtwo Here are proof that Mega Digimons aren't Planet buster-- 1)The leader of Royal Knight , Alphamon needed Chronomon to destroy Human world for him which proves that he didn't had his own power to destroy Human world ! Human world stand only stands for Earth . 2) Dynasmon and Crudeamon couldn't destroyed Digital world in one hit to free Lucemon. They had to destroy it bit by bit to free Lucemon even though Digital world was already broken. 3) Cydersluth confirmed that Examon has the ost destructive power among them but he couldn't wipe out Tokyo with One shot .. You feel like a guy who still stuck to Gen II mentality and don't know much about Digimons. Truth is , Pokemon reach Digimon powerscale on Gen IV .. Most Mega Digimon has same level as power as a full evolve pokemon such as Tyranitor who can bust Mountain like Vikemon..